vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nascour
Summary Nascour (Japanese: ジャキラ Jakira) was thought to be the head of Cipher. A man with a terrifying visage, he is gaunt, dressed in dark clothes and possesses wiry, white, serpentine hair. He is the only character in the games to have the Trainer class Cipher (Japanese: シャドー Shadow). Nascour's strategy in battle is to use X Special and other stat-enhancing items on his Pokémon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 6-C | At least 6-B Name: Nascour, Master Nascour Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male. | Varies for his Pokémon. Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Chief Executive of Cipher Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Non-Corporeal, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Confusion Inducement, Soul Manipulation Dusclops, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation Gardevoir, Fire Manipulation, Martial Arts Blaziken, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Air Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Confusion Inducement Xatu, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation Walrein, Genius Intelligence, Creation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation Alakazam | Genius Intelligence, Prevents Statistics from lowering, Shadow Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Telekinesis Metagross Attack Potency: Street level | At least Island level (Vastly superior to his Admins and Gonzap) | At least Country level+ (His Shadow Metagross is described as one of the strongest Shadow Pokémon, which makes it superior to Shadow Entei, Suicune and Raikou) Speed: Peak Human | Relativistic | At least Relativistic, likely higher (Superior to the three Legendary Beasts used by the Admins) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G | Class 100 Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Island Class | At least Country Class+ Durability: Street level | At least Island level (Can resist attacks from Wes) | At least Country level+ Stamina: High | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with most attacks. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs with Dusclops, Gardevoir, Blaziken, Xatu, Walrein, Alakazam (Only if Metagross was snagged from him) | Shadow Metagross. Intelligence: Above Average (Under the orders of Evice, he organized and controlled a criminal organization) Weaknesses: Presumably normal human weaknesses, occasionally uses turns to stat-enhance or heal his Pokémon. | Varies depending on the Pokémon. | Weak to Dark, Fighting, Fire, Ground and Ghost-type attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: For a list of all of his Pokémon, see here. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team | With Shadow Metagross Note: All the Shadow Pokémon are considered to be stronger than their normal forms. Pokémon Team Dusklops.png|Dusclops, The Beckon Pokémon. Gardevoir2.png|Gardevoir, The Embrace Pokémon. Blaziken_v_2_by_xous54-d5uaigw.png|Blaziken, The Blaze Pokémon. Xatu.png|Xatu, The Mystic Pokémon. Walrein.png|Walrein, The Ice Break Pokémon. 250px-376Metagross.png|(Shadow) Metagross, The Iron Leg Pokémon. Hold Item: Metal Coat 065Alakazam.png|Alakazam, The Psi Pokémon. (After snagging his Shadow Metagross) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Nintendo Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Summoners Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Manga Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Air Users Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Metal Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6